Cosmo Velez
Cosmo Velez(コスモ・ベレス, Kosumo Beresu) is a Wandering Mage and self-proclaimed Disciple of Jellal, that travels around to different parts of the Earthland, searching for his idol, Jellal Fernandes, whom he hopes to impress with his talents and wants to join his guild to help complete their mission of destroying Zeref. Despite having the obsession with the man, Cosmo is shown to be an incredible mage in his own right, often taking on similar tasks that his idol does in hopes of running into him, even going as far as learning the exact same magic that he does. Due to the intense training he put into mastering the magics he learned and using them with recklessness and full force. With the magic he knows and his appearance how it looks, many people have taken to calling him, Starbright Emperor(星煌帝, Seiōtei) , the lawless outlaw who uses the power of the stars to take down anyone who tries to do evil. Appearance It is said that Cosmo almost always appears in any known town or region wearing some kind of armor or clothing that in no way shows anything of his appearance due to the fact he would rather only meet his idol face to face. The most commonly used armor that he has is known as the Heaven's Armor of The Sacrament(秘跡の天の甲冑, Hiseki no Ten no Kacchū) that became his trademark look whenever he went into different towns. Personality In his younger days when he was still a mage-in-training, Cosmo often found himself at the end of the punishment pole more times than he could count due to his arrogant nature, making him believe he didn't need anyone to tell him how to fight. This often resulted in him disobeying any form of rule or law that his mentor tried to teach him, preferring to rely more on his gut instinct than anything out. When not in training, Cosmo often showed to be an overconfident buffoon who often was seen as the basic image of bad boy, always flirting with any woman that got close to him and having no regard for anyone that is near him, often resulting in his multiple arrests as a result of the laws he broke. However, despite this persona he attempts to put for himself, Cosmo was shown to have been a coward to any kind of attempts at people to try and fight him, often resulting in him begging for his life and degrading himself just to not get hurt, making him seem more pathetic than confident until an incident occurred during his last few days of training, resulting in an extraordinary change that made him learn humility from the person who saved him from danger, Jellal Fernandes, making him realize that actions would speak louder than words every day, and now knew that he had found an idol who to gain knowledge from. After completing his training and mastering the magic that made him feel closer to his hero, Cosmo began to show a sight improvement with his behavior towards certain things, which didn't apply to much as he kept most of his original personality and got even more reckless than before. He has shown himself to feel even more higher than those he met, recognizing that there was only one person who was better than him, and began to show signs of obsession with everything relating to Jellal. With this new obsession, Cosmo found that he too needed to become above the law, resulting in him believing that any form of Dark Mage is an enemy, retired or not, and going out of his way to destroy them or beat them within an inch of their lives. It's also been seen that at times, if someone either badmouths anything relating to Jellal, he becomes enraged to a point that he even threatens innocent bystanders if they didn't agree that his hero was superior in any way. Many people often label him as the obsessed super fan, often due to the fact that he researched every known information about his hero, even going as far as learning the magics of him and the woman Jellal is supposedly in love with, Erza Scarlet. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsman: Physical Attributes Monstrous Strength: Heightened Reflexes: Immense Durability: Astonishing Speed: Assorted Others High Intellect: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Energy: When he was a child, Cosmo often didn't recognize his natural affinity for magic as he was the youngest of his peers to learn how to produce magic without even knowing if he had it or not, which is seen to be one of few rare cases in children who are born with magic energy inside of them. Due to this, his parents thought it best to have someone take him to a magic school to better understand and attempt to control it. During his time there, although it showed that Cosmo's affinity began to slowly become the main reason on how he grows his power more and more over the times that he continues his training, resulting in him having the most magical energy in his entire class. After recognizing Jellal's incredible ideals and ways, Cosmo left the school to continue training himself in learning how to better control his magic and reach the same level as his idol, which he did by continuing to learn multiple spells and training his body to better withstand the full force of his power when he unleashes it to anyone that he comes that tries to fight him or makes him angry. Despite his affinity and incredible amount of magic he possesses, Cosmo is said to be one of the strongest mages around for his age, but due to the times that he does not control his anger or becoming a mess whenever he believes that Jellal is watching him, it results in his power being unbalanced and most times out of his control, making him ones with incredible talents, but without the disciple to use it to their fullest capability. It is rumored during an incident where he was scared to a point of near-death experience that Comso's full capability was shown as his magic erupted with such force that it nearly leveled the town that he was in, showing that Cosmo still has form of hidden power inside of him. The magic council deems him to be too dangerous because of this, recognizing that if he somehow manages to find control and unlock the second origin that is inside of him, that he alone would be strong enough to rival the powers of Ten Wizard Saints and even cause a war if anyone were to take over his body, making the council label him as a threat to the magic world. Heavenly Body Magic(天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) Is a Caster Magic that is said to be Embodiment of the stars themselves as the user is able to use spells that are shown to be based on multiple kinds of astronomical objects that are shown to be used for both offensive and defensive capabilities depending on how skillful the user is. To use the magic, the caster starts by focusing their magic inside of their bodies, channeling the alterations of wavelengths with knowledge that they have about the stars and space, which allows them to then augments these wavelengths to fit a specific phenomenon of astronomy and use it as a spell for their own needs. The more powerful the user is, the stronger the augmentiations become as some examples have been shown to actually almost replicate the astronomic phenomenon exactly to where it's almost as if they are actually experiencing it first hand. It is seen that there are rare cases when one is able to call upon on the power of the True Heavenly Body Magic, which is said to be the second level of Heavenly Body Magic spells that require much more energy, but can allow users to activate powerfully new versions of spells. Spells Requip(換装 (レキップ), Rekippu lit. Express Elementary)is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment that the user keeps in magic pocket dimensions that only they themselves can access. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. |collapsed = yes }} Quotes Trivia *Cosmo is considered to be the president of the Jellal Cult Fan-Club. *Almost no one has ever seen Cosmo without his armor, aside from his own family. *Cosmo has been arrested over 50 times due to his constant protest of Jellal's status as an outlaw. Behind The Scenes *The character pic is based off of White Wizard from Kamen Rider. *Cosmo is a play-on word for Cosmos. *To date, Cosmo Velez is the only fanon character to actually ship canon characters. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Requip User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Wanderer Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters